The electronics industry has a continuing goal of increasing component packaging density in an effort to obtain increased functionality and consequent performance in smaller volumetric size. The principal roadblocks in meeting this goal have been the lack of industry standards for form factors and a flexible design which can be adapted to differing device types. Another significant impediment to increased packaging density has been the lack of a efficient means for dissipation of thermal energy generated by the devices.
One of the largest microelectronic device module markets is that related to dynamic random access memories (DRAM's). Since its introduction in 1983, the Single In-Line Memory Module or SIMM, disclosed generally in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,656,605 and 4,727,513, has grown to become the preferred module configuration for the DRAM semiconductor market. Among the advantages offered by the SIMM are the following: (1) its significant packaging density increase achieved over prior chip mounting configurations, (2) the convenience for modular replacement or upgrade, and (3) availability of multiple, low-cost manufacturing sources.
A continuing industry trend towards increasing performance and smaller size, however, foreshadows the need for an even more compact module than the present SIMM is able to provide. The quest for ever faster data processing and more compact, light weight, portable electronic products necessitates newer semiconductor packaging schemes that enable aggregate assemblages of bare silicon devices to be interconnected together and mechanically protected inside a thin, lightweight module. Because of the handling difficulty and expense associated with repairing or replacing bare silicon chip devices, there is a need for an improved multichip module which meets the need for increased packaging density while maintaining minimum expense. This present invention, described in greater detail below, seeks to satisfy this need within the electronic industry.
Though semiconductor memory devices occupy the vast majority of the module market today, there is also a growing requirement to modularize other semiconductor components including, but not limited to, microprocessor, application specific integrated circuits, telecommunication and other device types. Accordingly, the present invention provides an upgrade path for a greater number of interconnect pins/pads and improves the thermal dissipation characteristics over present day microelectronic device modules.